parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4 - Travelling to the Moats to Get The Toyland Express Six Propellers and Training Part 2.
Here is part four of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript *(Casey takes out Basil's doghouse and lets Basil enter it and pushes the door open, only to squash No. 45562 Alberta, as the little engine pushes his way through the Jungle, and enters the Moats to meet up with Rustee) *Rustee Rails: You've got to get some propellers, Agent Casey. Cerberus's henchmen use them for proplusion. Yet another one of Barker's inventions, the lowlife skunk locomotive, who works for Cerberus the nightmare train. Above of all, you can always immune yourself by getting many silver spades as you possibly can! (Casey obeys and heads on down the line to the Moats and comes to a halt to at the level crossing) *Farnsworth: Over here, runthead! Come and get your ball back from Daddy! (Casey sighs) *Casey Jr: I guessed I've failed, but I must cross, and there is a safe way. (pulls the switch to send Farnsworth, Silver Fish, and Jacob Pneumatic coming toward him and falling off the tracks. Casey races along the track and flies down onto the other side to grab a silver spade and comes to a halt where he hops on a platform that carries him across to the other side. Casey jumps off, heads down the main line, and jumps onto another platform, that takes him across to meet Sir Reginald) *Sir Reginald: Halt in the name of the king! (swipes at Casey, who dodges, and activates his purple lightsaber to cut Sir Reginald's pants and grab another silver spade. He hops onto a spinning platform to grab a silver spade and a propeller blade on another and drops down onto the bottom of the two platforms to run over to get the other propeller blade and runs along the other one) *(Casey runs along the high platform to reach a crunch bar since he is almost out of puff. He takes a bit of popcorn and turns into Pufferty) *Pufferty: Pufferty! (hops onto another flying platform to go high up on another to open the bars to get another propeller blade) Yeah! (hops down unharmed and races along the other side and turns back into Casey, who hurries along to grab the other silver spade and races back to the same spot he was at when he almost lost his steam. Tex carefully opens the regulator and leans out of Casey's cab to see where the engine was going while Rut continues to stoke the furnace with coal with Scooby turning the gauges together. Casey takes a bit of popcorn and eats it to turn back into Pufferty) SUPER PUFFERTY! (races back onto the first flying platform and another to get up to the top to break a cage with another propeller to collect. Casey flies across and grabs the next silver spade and races down the hill toward the other side passing a strange building. Casey pushes a button to bring a flying platform toward him and jumps on it. He takes his hat off his head and throws it at another to push and grabs it, a propeller, and the silver spade after the flying platform takes him across. He puts his hat back on and hops back onto the floating platform and throws his pipe out of his mouth at another button to bring the flying platform. Fortunately, Casey's pipe lands on a high platform with a silver spade, after the flying platform reaches it. Casey grabs and puts his pipe back after cleaning it into his mouth and grabs the silver spade before he hops back onto the flying platform. Casey throws his hat and pipe at another button to bring the floating platform over to the other side. Casey grabs his pipe and puts his hat back on his head and his pipe back in his mouth after cleaning it. Casey grabs another silver spade and hurries along to the other side of the gorge and grabs the last propeller blade, a red spade, and the last silver spade and sits with Tillie on a park's bench) *Tillie: (giggles in Princess Peach's giggle) Agent Casey, I'm beginning to think that you are smarter than I thought you would be. You'd maybe even make us a good party. Finally, we will see later ... For now, think back to the propeller blades to my father. And do not freak out, or else Cerberus is becoming invincible! *Casey Jr: Okay, I will. (races along back across the bridge with Tillie following. As Tillie walks past the Rocket replica across the bridge, Casey wakes up Basil, who walks out, and watches as Casey shrinks the dog house, and grabs the lead, coupled up to Basil's collar. Basil speeds across the bridge, dragging Casey across, and arrives past O1 No. 31065, Bluebell, a P class, and a Q Class 0-6-0 No. 541, and ignoring Port Line, with six coaches, only to pass by, with Casey meeting up with the Toyland Express, and telling Basil to halt) Halt, Basil. (Basil obeys) *Toyland Express: Ah, finally here they are, the six propellers! Very good, very good, we progress! Meanwhile, I have modified your bowtie to allow you to glide. Agent Rustee Rails will explain everything to you. (Casey arrives at the second training area) *Rustee Rails: Listen carefully, Agent Ed. To fly, press the A button to jump off, then press it again to unfurl your bow tie. To direct yourself, use the just stick or the analog stick. To parachute, keep the Left trigger button pressed. Got it? Okay. Don't forget your training: Try to step on all the platforms in this room. Fly inside the whirlwinds to gain height. Off you go! (Casey obeys and climbs up to the top and activates his parachute bagpack to take out a helicopter that takes him up to the first platform which he jumps on. Now he flies up to another platform and continues flying toward the next platform and misses one which he flies back down to and steps onto. He flies up once again to the top and lands on the last platform to finish his first mission) *Casey Jr: Yeah! I did it! What do you think of that?! *Rustee Rails: Here's a little exercise that you will get used to parachuting, Agent Casey! Just remember one thing: keep the left trigger pressed. Now let's see if you may fly through all 12 rings. Enjoy your flight! (Casey obeys and flies all twelve rings while parachuting and flying toward the end and meets up with Rustee) *Casey Jr: Yeah, I've done it again! *Rustee Rails: Well played, Agent Casey! So let's finish off with some in-flight shooting. Now try to shoot at all the sheep you find in this place. To shoot mid-flight, press the B button. Use the parachute to help you. If you have all shot the sheep, you can land on the platform that will rise from the poisoned water. Good luck! (Casey obeys and activates his helicopter from his bagpack and flies in the air to shoot all the balloon sheep and lands on the platform that rises from the poisoned water) *Casey Jr: Yay! I'm actually getting the hang of it, aren't I? *Toyland Express: Good going... Now then, to give the machine some circumrotation, find me six jumping stones. The last I heard, they were jumping around in the canyon. (Casey runs up the stairs into the Toyland Express's house, and throws a switch open, and flies across to the other side through the waterfall. He walks up and grabs a silver spade and enters the Wild Canyon after he passes No. 1618, a Southern Railway U class locomotive, designed by Richard Maunsell, and built at Brighton Locomotive works in 1928, and arrives safely in a workshop) Category:Daniel Pineda